Picture says it all
by AllonsyElize
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch meets a girl who is paid to take picture of him, will he fall for this small member of the paparazzi *Please leave a review would love to improve my writing*
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I by no means own Benedict Cumberbatch, I don't know what he is really like, and this is all a figment of my imagination. All the newspapers are made up and do not exist, if any names sound familiar, it is purely accidental.**_

Benedict Cumberbatch wakes up slowly, at first not really sure about where he was, only when he looks around and hear the familiar hum of the plane, does he remember, he is on his way home, back to England. He runs his long slender fingers through his hair, ruffling it; it still feels so strange to have it styled so short, he kind of missed the Sherlock curls.

He looks around at his fellow passengers, all still asleep, the long flight taking its toll. He tries stretching his long slim legs, but it's difficult in the small space. Looking at his watch realising it's no use, they haven't given them the local time, not even knowing how long until they land. He gets up slowly, stretching when he gets to the narrow isle. Reaching up to the overhead compartment he removes a little bag, inside his agent has placed a make shift disguise. She found out that the paparazzi have been camping out at Heathrow since they heard that he will be returning to London this week. He smiles to himself, he was sure they will still recognise him, but still it's a full flight, there is a chance he might sneak past them.

Heading to the bathroom, everyone is still sleeping. He reaches the bathroom, looking over to where the flight attendants sat; the little blonde smiles shyly at him. She recognised him immediately and has really been overly friendly. He is sure she has probably kept everything he has used throughout the flight. He nods towards her, returning the smile, and enter the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he could see the bags under his eyes, those eyes that look like he could stare into your soul; he really does need a holiday he thinks to himself. He changes into his outfit. Casual brown slacks, t-shirt with a band name on that he hasn't heard of, a pauper's cap and nerdy glasses. Before he leaves he takes one last look, "Come on Benedict pull yourself together". Before he opens the door, he hears the captain announce that they will be landing in the next 10 minutes. He can't wait to get home, but first he needs to get past the paparazzi.

Meanwhile in the terminal just outside the international arrivals, the usual buzz of excitement that goes with families waiting for their loved ones to return has increased dramatically when a horde of paparazzi pushed their way closer to the doors. Lisa tries to push closer with the usual gang, but her slight frame makes it difficult.

This is her first job. She started as a photographer at the London Gazette only the week before. When her boss phoned her earlier that afternoon he informed her that she should go wait for Benedict Cumberbatch at Heathrow, since they have it on good authority that he will be returning today, she had to stop herself from asking who he was. She quickly googled his name and saw he was a well known actor, famous for his television and movie work. She had to stop herself from giggling, she has never heard of him. Now this might sound weird to any other person, but Lisa only arrived in London from South Africa two weeks before that. She quickly saved a picture to her phone, and grabbed her camera bag and headed to Heathrow.

While she was standing outside with all the other photographers, she looked at her phone again. Benedict was kind of hot in a weird sort of way. The picture she saved was one of the promotional shots from a BBC show called Sherlock. Lisa loves everything that has to do with Sherlock Holmes; she has read the books and has seen both the Hollywood movies several times. She stares at the picture, his beautiful blue green eyes staring back at her, his mass of black curly hair looking unruly, high cheekbones, his long neck not really hidden by the upturned collar and blue scarf. She places her phone back into her jean pocket, taking out her camera, she was sure she knew what he looks like, and will be able to get a good shot. She moves closer to one of the other photographers.

"You new here love?" he asks smiling at her shaking fingers. "Yeah, it's quite nerve wrecking isn't it?" She smiles back at him. "Don't worry love, we have all been there, stick with me" She moves closer to him, checking all the settings on her camera again. "Your accent sounds different, where you from love?" she stammers slightly, "South Africa, I came here about 2 weeks ago." He nods at her, "Ah yes, I thought so. Welcome, don't worry, we paparazzi have to stick together, it's a cut throat profession, but we look out for one another." Lisa looks at the older man. He reminded her of her father back home. He was slightly portly, with salt and pepper hair and kind brown eyes. "My name is Lisa, and I work at the London Gazette." "Bert, Daily London." He shakes her hand giving her a big toothy grin, "So you also here for Lord Cumberbatch?" Lisa looks shocked at Bert "I did some research; I didn't see anything about him being a Lord." She grabs her phone and only looks up when she hears Bert and some of the other guys laughing at her. "No love, we give the celebs nicknames, he isn't really a lord" He chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head. He could hear Lisa giving a huge sigh of relief. She placed her phone back into her pocket.

"So how long does it usually takes for him to arrive?" she asks, clearing her throat, trying to sound more confident than she actually was. "Well this is Cumberbatch we are talking about, number one rule, he is always late, the flight is full, so he might sneak past, but he will be asked for autographs on the other side, and I'll take you out for a pint if he doesn't come out later than anybody else." He winks at her smiling from ear to ear. Just then the doors open and the first dazed passengers come through, searching for family or friends. Lisa always loves watching people coming out of the arrivals terminal. You could see the instant they saw their loved ones, their faces would light up. Instantly forgetting the long flight they just had. Running toward one another, sometimes crying. Yes Lisa loved these small moments.

Standing in the queue at customs, Benedict loved watching the anticipation building. People getting excited to either come back home or entering into a new unfamiliar country. When Benedict got to the counter and handed over his passport, he almost gave a sigh of relief, the customs officer, hasn't really looked at him, he might actually get past without a hold up. Just then he could see a smile spreading across the young man's face, as he read his name in the passport. He looked up at Benedict giving him a big toothy smile. "Mister Cumberbatch, what an honour, may I please have an autograph?" Benedict looked around nervously, trying to not attract attention; he grabbed the pen the officer held out to him, signing the piece of paper held out to him. "Thank you sir, oh thank you so much." The officer handed him his passport, and to Benedict's dismay when he turned around he was met by a group of people gathering with their phones ready for photo's and autographs.

He gave them his best showcase smile and started signing whatever the people pushed towards him. When he finally finished signing all the items, he grabbed his bag and walked towards the exit. His heart felt heavy, most of the passengers have already left this means if there were any paparazzi waiting on the other side of the door, he would not be able to get past them.

Bert looked at Lisa, seeing the panic rising in the young girl's eyes. "Don't worry love, he will be here, you will have your photos." She gave him a small smile, looking aguishly at the doors. "Hey lads, look what the cat dragged in!" One of the other photographers yelled, just then a slender man with a cap and classes walked through the door, Lisa looked at him and then towards the others who were taking photos vigorously, "Bert is that him? He looks nothing like his photos?" Lisa tried to get her camera working, but all the photos she took looked grainy. Her hands were shaking so badly, she saw the others leaving after snapping the perfect shots, running towards their deadlines. After a couple of seconds only Bert remained. "Benedict" Bert called him over. "Bert! How are you?" Benedict shook Bert's hand and looked expectantly at Lisa. "Benedict, this is Lisa, she is new to the gang and you are her first." Lisa could feel her cheeks burning. She couldn't help staring into those eyes, the photos she has seen not doing them justice. "Nice to meet you," She stammered. Benedict gave her a big grin, "Did you get a good shot?" Benedict asks he looked at her; he liked her eyes, a deep green reminding him of a meadow "Do you want to take another one, just in case; we want you to stick around." Benedict shocked himself with his forwardness. "You don't mind?" Lisa aimed her camera at Benedict, her hands shook so badly, that her camera slipped, she just missed the strap as it slid through her fingers crashing to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa looked at the camera as it fell to the ground. It felt like it was happening in slow motion. She grabs at the camera, but to no avail, "Oh no" she falls to her knees gathering the camera, she starts going over it, looking at the surface. No cracks was on the plastic casing, but when she turned it over she could see the crack running through the LCD screen, she then looked at the lens, luckily no cracks was visible. She turns it over taking a quick shot of the tiled floor; she looked at the image on the screen, heaving a sigh of relief. The screen can be replaced. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at it; she saw the long slender fingers gently massaging her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. "I am so sorry" she breathes, He kneels down next to her. "Is it salvageable?" Their eyes meet and to Lisa it felt like the whole world slowed down. She could feel her heart racing.

"Yes it's just a cracked screen, it can be fixed." She gave him a small smile, wiping away the wetness from her cheeks, "I am being silly, and it's been a long week, filled with new things." Benedict looked at her, trying to figure something out. That little crease between his eyes forming. "Your accent, it sounds familiar." She shook her head, "I doubt you would know it, I am from South Africa." A big grin spread across his face, "Yes I knew it! I love South Africa; I've been there for a job before."

Lisa smiled at him, "Most people don't even know where to find it on a map. Where were you when you were in South Africa?"Benedict launched into an explanation of the miniseries 'To the end of the earth'. "We were filming in Kwazulu-Natal near Durban." Lisa knew where this was; her family vacationed there once or twice. "I am from Bloemfontein; it's in the centre of the country." She fell silent for a minute. "Wait a second, I think I have heard of you, aren't you the Brit who was abducted?" A dark look crossed Benedict's face for a brief period. He shook his head almost like he was clearing his mind, "Yes, my friends I were abducted, but I don't want to talk about it. How about that picture then? Don't want your boss to fire you." Benedict walked away from Lisa; she sensed this was his way of changing the subject.

She grabbed her camera and with the new found confidence she snapped a couple of pictures of Benedict pulling his bag behind him. She looked at the images. "Thank you so much, I didn't think you will be this kind." She turned to Bert who was still patiently waiting for her. "Want to share a cab love?" Bert asked her. She nodded her consent and turned to Benedict, "Thank you again Benedict." She extended her hand towards him, he gently took it with his big ones, and they almost dwarfed hers. "Please call me Ben; I hope to see you again." She walked towards Bert, turning quickly waving goodbye. She slipped her camera in her bag while walking next to Bert.

When they got to the curb, there was only one taxi waiting. Bert called it over and just as they were climbing in, Lisa felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. "Would you mind terribly if I shared the cab, my driver seems to have left?" Benedict was standing behind her, with an apologetic smile playing on his lips. "Sure Ben!" Bert said overly enthusiastic. Lisa slid into the cab and Bert let Benedict go before him. He made to climb in after him. "Oh darn, I forgot, I was supposed to wait for another flight to come in. You guys go with this one, I need to head back." Bert gave Lisa a wink and closed the door, standing at the curb, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Benedict watched him as they pulled away from the curb. "You know he did that on purpose?" He asked her, "But I am glad he did."

Benedict gave the driver his address, and as they got into the late evening traffic, they both stared out the windows, looking at the traffic. Lisa loved the bustle of London. It was so much different from Bloemfontein. She chuckled when remembering her mother's call earlier this week, how shocked she was that when she was late that morning that she was stuck in traffic for a full 10 minutes. In London a short drive in a taxi at the wrong time could land you in that taxi for an hour. When she looked at Ben she saw he was staring at her with those fascinating eyes of his. "What are you laughing at?" he asked her curiously. "I was just thinking about our rush hour back home. It never took this long to get anywhere, even at peak hours." She smiled to herself again. They were nearing where she stayed. Inside her head she was screaming at herself to say something, anything. But she couldn't come up with anything. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He had a lovely profile, a long neck, he was quite skinny, but somehow this suited him. When the pulled up to the curb next to her building, he got out and held the door open for her. She walked past him, she turned to say goodbye, and thought how rude, he was getting back into the taxi without even saying goodbye, she was about to turn away when she heard him asking the taxi driver to give him a second.

He walked with her to her door, "I hope you got good shots, I want to see you around again." She blushed and inserted the key into the lock. She turned back to him "Thank you for being so gracious about the whole thing. I was so scared. Now that my first task went so well, I am sure it will only get better." He leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "It was only my pleasure. See you around Lisa." He turned around, walking back to the cab. He gave her a wave as the taxi drove away. Lisa sighed softly. She knew she might see him again. But then he probably won't even remember who she was.

She went into the building, heading up to the second floor to her apartment. When she got to the door, she heard voices from within. Karen her roommate probably got in early from work. She pushed the door open to find Karen chatting with a young man, beaming up at her. "Hey roomy! How was your first assignment?" Lisa walked past her grabbing her laptop, sitting down between the two of them, knowing she was barging in on a private moment. She plugged her camera in, and loaded the pictures on the screen. Lisa looked at Karen, "What do you think?" Lisa didn't expect Karen to do what she did.

Karen jumped on the couch energetically swinging her arms around, screaming at the top of her voice "The Cumberlord has returned! The Cumberblord has returned! I thought he will never come back. He is my all time favourite actor." She heard the young man give a sigh and he shook his head. "I really don't know why all the girls go crazy like this over this Banadict Cucumber guy." Karen grabbed his arm, pulling him to the door. "It's B-E-N-E-D-I-C-T Cumberbatch, Dickhead!" she pushed him out the door, running back to the couch. Grabbing my laptop and staring at all the pictures.

Lisa's mouth hung open, looking incredulously at her. "Why did you do that?" Lisa asked her when she finally got her voice back. Karen looked at me like her as if to say have you lost your mind. Karen rolled her eyes at Lisa, "Benedict Cumberbatch is the UK's biggest actor, he is the one that made intelligence the new sexy. Have you seen any of his work?" Lisa shook her head, feeling embarrassed. Karen jumped up, running to her room, yelling as she went. "Well my friend, prepare to be educated!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Note, please remember this is a story, I do not know what Benedict gets up to or at which events he is, make believe, yada yada you know the drill. _

**CHAPTER 3**

Lisa was over-whelmed the following week, with a couple of events taking place in London that week. Every time her editor phoned her and gave her the address of an event, she had to first do research to check who will be there, finding out on whom she should focus her attention. After looking at yet another face she didn't know she slumped in her chair, giving a huff of irritation, Janine, a reporter, looked at her, smiling encouragingly, "You okay Sweetie?" she asks Lisa.

"Yeah, I guess so, I just never realised there was this many celebrities, I thought the UK had like 10 actors they used in everything." Lisa rubbed her eyes, only realising to late she actually remembered to put on a little makeup that morning, she looked at her hands seeing the familiar black marks on the palm of her hands, "Ah shit!" Janine walked over to her, handing her a makeup bag. "Go fix it, you look like a racoon."

As Lisa was getting up her phone rang, "Get yourself to the RADA offices, there is a final episode recording of Cabin Pressure, the usual photographer cannot go, you need to be there in 30 minutes!" She looked at the phone as she heard the familiar click on the other end. Her editor never said Hallo or Goodbye.

She got up grabbing her camera bag and mobile. "I have to go." She ran out of the door, bumping into a couple of people on the way out. She felt so clumsy some times; luckily it only happens when she was in a hurry. "I'm sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder. When she got to the curb she hailed a taxi. She was impressed with the taxi driver, he weaved through the traffic and they arrived in no time at all. When they arrived outside the red brick building, she had to remind herself to get out; she loved the surroundings in London. The old buildings were her favourite.

The street on which these buildings were reminded her of a scene from Mary Poppins, her favourite movie, she remembered how her mom would pop it in, and she had to beg to watch it more than once. Lisa got her camera out of her bag and walked over to where some of the other photographers were gathering. She saw a hand wave at her, and walked over to where Bert was standing. "Nice to see you again love," He gave her a soft peck on her cheek; Lisa loved how he has taken her under his wing the last week. It made her feel welcome.

She started to chat with some of the other people standing around, marvelling at the throng of people standing with banners. Lisa turned to Bert, "I haven't heard of Cabin Pressure, is it a big show?" Bert shook his head at her. "Is South Africa really that far behind? It's a radio drama, one of the best." Lisa looked at him quizzically, "We don't really have that in South Africa, and we don't usually get that type of content from the UK."

Benedict was sitting in the back of the taxi, looking at his surroundings; it was a bright day, abnormally sunny for this time of the year. He smiled to himself, the past week he spend time with his parents, just trying to relax as much as possible. He loved staying over at their place. Sitting next to the fire; reading the latest book from his favourite author. He loved these little getaways to his parents, just to recharge for the busy weeks that will follow. Except this time. This time he had too much time. He found himself thinking of a young clumsy photographer. He kept seeing her when he closed his eyes. Those beautiful hazel coloured eyes, her curly hair, which at first looked brown, but under light it had a red hue to it. He chuckled aloud, look even now he could only think of her. He took out the script from his bag and went over his lines again. He read the first couple of lines, chuckling again at the witty writing of the show's creator John Finnemore.

Lisa placed the camera strap around her neck letting the camera hang; she took out her phone and Googled Cabin Pressure. Bert who was watching over her shoulder took out his iPod, "Here love, I have it downloaded on here, I listen to it all the time." Lisa slipped the earpiece into her ear, and listened as a rich voice filled her head, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, first officer Douglas Richardson here." Lisa smiled at Bert, chuckling at the joke on the show.

While Lisa was listening her eyes grew large as a voice reminded her of someone she spoke to only days ago, when the actors were announced she nearly dropped the iPod. "It's him!" she shouted at Bert, removing the earphones from her ear. Bert shook his head, "Here chaps! We have a new follower for the Cumberlord, what is it they call themselves? O yes, Cumberbitches." He gently nudged Lisa shoulder seeing her blush as all the other photographers laughed at her. One man she didn't know walked over to her "Don't worry love; it happens to all of them," pointing over to the now shrieking girls waving their banners as the first cars pull up.

Lisa gave Bert back his iPod making a mental note to get the program when she gets home. She gets her camera ready and starts taking pictures of everyone walking past the fans, signing papers which were being stuffed in their hands. Lisa still couldn't believe these celebrities were actually taking the time to chat to their fans, she kept snapping pictures. "Bert are they always so nice to their fans?" Bert chuckled softly "Yes love, they are always that way, some more than others." Bert moved away, trying to get better shots of Roger Allam as he walked towards the door.

When the taxi pulled up to the curb, Benedict felt his heart racing. He always got way too excited when he saw all the fans calling his name. In the beginning it was embarrassing but after a chat to Martin Freeman, he just started to go with it. He knew there was always a fan or two who travelled far to see him. He tried to at least say hallo to as many as he could in the allocated time.

He was about to open the door when his eyes was drawn to a photographer dancing around Stephanie Cole, those reddish/brown curls bouncing as she moved to try and get the best shot. Benedict could feel himself grinning like an idiot just watching her. He wondered to himself, what is so special about this girl. He mentally shook himself and got out of the taxi, heading to nearest throng of fans.

He slowly worked his way to the door, taking time to greet everyone, smiling into phone cameras, giving his autograph. This sometimes made him regret keeping his name as his stage name. When he finally turned around he found himself inches away from Lisa.

Lisa was taking pictures of Stephanie Cole when she heard the fans going crazy behind her. She took a couple more shots, when she finally turned around, she found herself staring into those magnificent blue/green eyes. Benedict smiled at her "I hope you are not going to make a habit of this?" He reached past her taking a booklet from one of the fans, signing his name in a fluent motion across the page. Lisa found herself stammering again, "I'm s-s-s-sorry" she took a deep breath steadying herself.

She was surprised at how he handled his fans, taking the time to listen when one of them addressed him, giving answers where needed, taking photo's with them. Lisa found herself taking more photos of him, than she would have of the others. When she looked around all the other actors had already entered the building only Benedict staying outside. Bert and the rest of the gang had also already left for their next assignments.

Lisa was standing near the door, packing her camera away in its bag. She felt a hand tugging at her arm, pulling her through the door. When she looked up, she could see a big grin spreading across Benedict's face. "B-b-but I have to go" she protested, "I need to get these pictures to my editor." Benedict stopped outside of the door leading to the auditorium where the show would be recorded. He looked around sneakily, reminding Lisa of a little school boy who didn't want to get caught doing something naughty.

"I bet you have never attended one of these recordings, I can get you inside as my guest, but you are off duty now." He nodded towards her camera, "No pictures for your paper." Lisa closed her camera bag, nodding agreement to his terms. "But I won't have a clue of what's going on. I haven't listened to any of the previous episodes." Benedict stopped, quickly running some lines through his head. "Don't worry, it's the final episode, all the loose ends will be tied off, you will get a short summary." He took her hand in his. Lisa looked down at their intertwined hands; his long fingers making hers look like stumps.

Benedict followed her gaze, "um yes, maybe not now, there is too many people who might take it the wrong way." He let go as suddenly as he took it, and Lisa suddenly felt lost. He opened the door for her, showing her in, pointing to an open chair, marked Benedict Cumberbatch. "Please take a seat, and wait for me." He grabbed the sign and headed to the stage.

Lisa found herself watching him walk away surprising herself, she never does this, and she found it degrading when men did it. She then started looking around the auditorium. Her heart sank when she saw a bunch of girls pointing at her, taking pictures of her. "Is this how the celebrities feel when I do this?" She turned back to the stage, feeling their eyes burning into the back of her head.

Benedict felt this was the best performance he gave, his eyes kept moving towards the beautiful girl sitting near the back. As he Roger and John went back and forth with their lines. His eyes drifted over all the people in the auditorium, he heard the rumour that it was because of him. He doubted that. He was sure it was for Cabin Pressure, it was a great show and he was sorry to see it end. After a couple of retakes, and when John felt they gave it their all. They took their final bow on the stage; he felt his heart swell when everyone gave them a standing ovation, his eyes sweeping the crowd again, going to the spot where he left Lisa. He could feel his heart sink when he saw the empty seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa ran out the door, when she got outside she took deep breaths trying to calm herself, what was she thinking, he is a successful actor, he is well known, he has a huge fan base, girls who will kill to be her. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly fall for him. She's way out of his league, his probably just playing games with her, he probably did that to all girls. "Yes that's it; he does it with all the girls." When she got to the curb, she hailed a taxi, getting into the back. She gave the driver her home address, and sat back in the seat, trying to steady her breathing. She watched the building passing by the window. London was still so unfamiliar to her. She really needed to explore it more. When the driver finally dropped her off in front of her building, she paid him and went to the door, letting herself into the building. When she got to her flat, she found the door ajar. Her South African instincts kicked in and she went into defence mode. She pushed at the door, making her way into the flat. When she got to the living room, she could hear giggling coming from Karen's room, clothes on the floor leading to her room. Lisa heaved a sigh of relieve, she placed her camera bag on the chair. Well now is as good a time as any to start exploring. She grabbed a jacket from her room and went out the door, locking it behind her. When she got to the door, she could see clouds gathering. A rumble from her tummy reminded her she hasn't eaten all day. She walked down the street, making her way to a nearby cafe. She went into the cafe, ordering a coffee and a muffin; she took a seat near the door, looking out at the people walking past. People watching has always been one of her favourite past times. She poured sugar slowly into the coffee, stirring the coffee her mind going back to the way Benedict had looked at her. She was just busy telling herself off for thinking about him when saw him walking past. No, it couldn't be, could it? She got up leaving money; grabbing her bag and jacket she left the cafe. Walking in the direction he walked in. *** Benedict made his excuses as quickly as he could without being rude. He felt so guilty especially as so many people have come from so far to meet him. But he needed to find out what happened to Lisa and he didn't have her number to phone her. He got into the hired car and gave the street where she lived. He couldn't remember the name of the apartments, he will have to make his way down the street and look for the building. Arriving at the street the driver dropped him off on the corner. He made his way down the street. He finally stopped in front of the building, he realised he didn't know in which flat she lived. He went to the intercom looking at the names, there were two flats with people with name starting with L, and only one of them was sharing, he took a wild guess and pushed the button. He waited for what felt like a lifetime before he heard a woman's voice on the other end, "Can I help you?" He cleared his throat, "Hallo, yes please, I am looking for Lisa." He could hear the door buzzing open. "Come on up, her bag is here, she must be here somewhere in the flat." He went through the door. When he got inside of the building he was surprised at how modern everything looked. He thought it looked scruffy from outside; he climbed the two sets of stairs, knocking softly on the door. When the door swung open he was met by a pale, blonde haired blue eyed girl in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers when she realised who was standing in the door. "Oh my god, it's you!" She grabbed him by the arm pulling him into the flat; he barely had time to take in the surroundings. "I thought Lisa was making it up when she said you dropped her off." The girl was practically dancing in front of him, jumping up and down. He gave her one of his best smiles. Interrupting her "Is Lisa here?" The girl suddenly stopped, turning around and running down the corridor, which Benedict assumed lead to the bedrooms. He could hear her calling Lisa's name. While he was standing there he took in the flat. It had the familiar Sherlock wallpaper on all the walls, making the room light, and just above the couch on the prominent wall, in bright yellow a big smiley face was spray painted. Benedict rolled his eyes, "great" he mumbled to himself, he had to pick the one girl with a flat mate who watched the show. He walked over to the book case which he could see had a mixture of books. To his dismay they weren't really sorted, he could see the Harry Potter books all over the place, not one of them next to each other. He caught himself just before he started sorting it. The girl came back, she cleared her throat "She doesn't seem to be here, I send her a text." She pointed to the couch, "Make yourself at home, can I get you anything." Benedict made his way to the couch, sitting down awkwardly, "No thank you, I am fine." He looked at her expectantly, "I never caught your name." She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, "How rude of me, I'm Karen, and that is Peter" she pointed to the young man now standing next to her. Benedict got up and walked over to Peter, "Nice to meet you, I am Bened" the young man grabbed his hand shaking it "I know who you are." Peter eyed him suspiciously; he placed his arm possessively around Karen pulling her closer. Benedict couldn't help smiling to himself. *** Lisa made her way up the stairs, taking them two at a time; she received Karen's text just as she was making her way past the building. When she got to the door leading to their flat, she took a deep breath, opening the door. She was met by another random young man holding Karen against him and behind them taking over the whole room was Benedict. As she entered the room, everyone turned around facing her. Karen kept giving her small thumbs up sign. "Come on Peter, we will only be in the way." Karen grabbed Peter's hand pulling him to her bedroom. Lisa walked over to where Benedict was standing. "I'm sorry for intruding on you like this Lisa, it's just I had to make sure you were okay." Lisa looked up into those beautiful eyes, "I had to go, I couldn't, and I didn't think you would miss me." Lisa sat down on the couch her eyes staying on Benedict. Benedict turned, facing her, sitting next to her. His eyes swept over the room again, searching for words. "Of course I missed you, I invited you didn't I?" He took her hand in his, looking into her face trying to see if it was okay. "Lisa, may I please take you out on a date?" Lisa was about to answer when Karen stormed into the room. "You are all over Twitter! Look" Karen thrust her laptop into Lisa's hands, low and behold there was several pictures of Benedict leading Lisa into the auditorium, and of Lisa watching the show. Benedict was watching Lisa closely, trying to see her reaction. "Well this is a new one." Lisa started laughing, "Usually I'm the one sneaking the pictures of others." She handed the laptop back to Karen. "Are you okay with this Lisa?" Karen asked concern radiating from her. Lisa nodded her head. Smiling, "I am just a girl who happened to come in with him; they don't have to know anymore." Karen looked confused, shutting the laptop. "I will get my publisher on it, if you want?" Benedict interjected. Lisa shook her head, "Don't worry it will blow over." Lisa looked over to where Peter was standing by the door, "How about we all go out for drinks?" 


	5. Chapter 5

While Lisa and Karen went to get ready for a night out on the town, Peter and Benedict was sitting on the couch, you could cut the tension with a knife, every time Benedict started saying something Peter would give him a look that would say, don't even try mate. After a couple of minutes, Peter started pacing around the room.

In Karen's room Lisa was starting to regret saying they should go out for drinks."Karen what have I done?" Lisa started pacing around the room, going so fast it made Karen dizzy. "Sweetie if you don't settle down, you are going to make me drunk before we even leave the flat." Karen walked over to her wardrobe; she took out one dress after the other, holding dresses up in front of Lisa, declaring each one the best one for her, before tossing it aside on a pile. After some debate Lisa finally decided on a dress. Karen slipped on a short tight black sparkly dress, with a plunging neckline; she gave Lisa the purple slip of material, telling her to put it on.

Karen turned around starting to pile her blonde hair into a messy bun, dabbing her eyes with the mascara wand. Lisa took off her clothes, putting on the purple dress, she looked at herself in the mirror, and she was shocked at what the dress did for her. It was a plain dress, short ending well above the knee, with a sparkly flower motive running down the length of the dress. She smiled at Karen. Karen then walked over, pinning Lisa's hair up and inserting a white beaded flower into her hair. Karen stepped back, "Mission accomplished you are going to knock him out." Karen gave her a quick hug and danced out of the room.

Lisa looked in the mirror once more, smiling she had to admit she did look good. She took a deep breath heading to the front room. She could hear Karen was entertaining the boys. She walked into the room, watching Benedict's face. She loved how his mouth dropped when he spotted her, it reminded her of Lestrade's face in Sherlock when he saw Molly at Christmas. He gathered his composure quickly, "You look amazing." He offered her his arm, leading her out of the door, the other couple following behind them. They made their way down to the street, hailing a taxi, Benedict gave the driver the address of a club where he liked to go because it was always quiet and he wanted to get to know Lisa. Karen and Peter got in first and Benedict helped Karen in, before getting in himself.

Benedict could see that Peter kept eyeing him. He shrugged his shoulders, as if to convey to Peter he wasn't interested in Karen. He kept glancing in Lisa's direction, a wisp of her hair has escaped from the pins, and she brushed it out of her eyes, and looked over at him, smiling.

When the driver dropped them of in front of the club, Benedict led them to the bouncer, getting them in without any charge. Lisa was surprised at how he had the power to got big tattooed guys to swoon over him. He took Lisa's hand in his, leading them all to the section where he normally sat. It gave him a good view of the club, and hid them from prying eyes. They took their places at the table, Benedict and Lisa sitting across from each other, Karen sat next to Lisa; Peter sat down in a huff next to Benedict. When the waiter came over, they gave him their orders.

The drinks finally came, beers for each of the guys and pink fruity ones for the girls. They toasted to a great night. Then Katy Perry's Roar came on, Peter grabbed Karen's hand, pulling her to the dance floor. Lisa watched as they danced together. Lisa could hear Karen's voice over the song; this was by far Karen's favourite song. Benedict leaned closer to Lisa "They look like they are having a lot of fun." Lisa turned her attention back to Benedict, "Yes they do." Benedict leaned back in his chair, taking a long sip of his beer, "So how did you meet her?" Lisa's eyes drifter back to Karen, a soft smile spreading across her face. Benedict liked her smile, watching her closely, studying her face. "Karen is amazing, we met the day I came to London, I moved in that evening." Benedict looked surprised, "That quickly? That really is trust." Lisa shook her head, "I don't know about trust, we just sort of clicked, you know? We chatted for while I was getting my first Starbucks coffee, when she received her order, she joined me at my table, and we just hit it off." Lisa looked back at Benedict, nervously pulling at her dress. "So Mr Cumberbatch, what makes you want to spend your evening off with a photographer and her friends?" Lisa could see a soft blush spreading from Benedict's neck; he kept running his finger around the rim of the glass, not making eye contact. After a short time, he cleared his throat "I just wanted to get out, and when I saw you at the recording, the idea just popped in my head, then you disappeared, and I um, just went out on a limb " Benedict rambled all this so fast, Lisa could see a little of his character Sherlock sneaking through. She smiled at him, "Mr Cumberbatch I do believe your Sherlock is showing."

Just then her favourite song Bonfire Hearts by James Blunt started playing, she saw Karen skipping over to them. Karen grabbed Lisa's hand pulling her out of her chair, Karen looked at Benedict, "Are you two going to join us? Or is this a coffee bar?" Benedict stayed seated looking at Lisa and Karen walking back to Peter. Peter grabbed Karen and started dancing again, at first he thought Lisa might come back to the table, but she wasn't bothered, she started dancing to the music, her hips swaying to the rhythm of the song. He was mesmerised by her, he couldn't place a finger on it, and there was just something about it. She turned facing him, crooking her finger, indicating he should join her. As he was getting up, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the screen *MARTIN*

Benedict looked up at Lisa, pointing to his phone as he answered it. "Martin what's up?" he could hear Martin chuckling on the other end of the line, and a familiar voice calling hallo. "Ben, I'm in town and Amanda and I want to get out, where are you?" Benedict could just shake his head. "I'm at my usual spot, with a couple of friends, come and join me, if you're up for it old man." Benedict placed his phone back in his pocket. Walking over to join Lisa, he would keep Martin joining them a surprise.

A couple of songs later, Lisa grabbed his hand pulling him to the bar, when they got to the counter she leaned heavily against it "Water, I need water!" she shouted over the music. They placed their order and just as they were about to turn around, Benedict heard familiar voices behind him. He smiled as he pulled Lisa over to Martin and Amanda. He could see realisation dawn on Lisa's face as she recognised Martin. Benedict gave Martin and Amanda a hug each before introducing Lisa to them. "Lisa, this is Martin Freeman and his partner Amanda Abbington, Martin Amanda, this is Lisa."

Lisa first shook Martin's hand, not believing she was actually shaking his hand, "I'm honoured to meet you, I saw you in The Hobbit, WOW, and..." Lisa stopped herself from rambling; almost letting slip she remembered seeing him in Love Actually. When she turned to Amanda she was surprised to be engulfed in a big hug. "Lovely to meet you" Amanda beamed at Lisa. Martin and Benedict stepped aside, ordering drinks for them, while Amanda and Lisa made their way over to their seats.

As they sat down, Lisa felt awkward, "So where did you meet Ben?" Amanda asked Lisa, "I am a photographer, he was my first assignment, and the first time I dropped a camera" Lisa mumbled. "Broke a camera? How?" Amanda smiled genuinely showing an interest in Lisa, this made her feel more at ease. Lisa loved Amanda's style; she had short brown hair cut in an adorable pixie cut, with a cute dress, and tights on. Lisa launched into the story of how she and Benedict met, and how the camera fell. By the time the guys joined them again, they were talking like old friends.

Benedict pulled chairs over, when Martin looked at him quizzically; he explained that Lisa had friends who were still on the dance floor. This reminded Lisa of Karen. "I need to probably go over and get them." She said excusing herself. Walking over to where Karen and Peter were dancing. Benedict found himself watching her again. Out of the blue he felt a blow to his arm. Grabbing his arm, he looked at Martin shocked. "What the fuck Martin?" he rubbed his arm, "Why didn't you tell me you were on a date Ben, I could've taken Amanda out somewhere romantic instead!" Amanda snorted until she saw his face "Oh you are serious?"Martin just glared at her before turning his full gaze back to Benedict. "I wasn't on a date, we were just hanging out, and her friends are here as well." Ben pointed over to where Lisa was now also subtly trying to point over to the table, preparing Karen for who was at the table. Martin rolled his eyes as he saw Lisa walking back to the table, behind her was a blonde girl bursting out of her skin with excitement and a young man, who looked like he was fuming.


	6. Chapter 6

Karen rushed over to the table, almost knocking Lisa over. "Hey my name is Karen and this" she turned around gesturing to Peter to hurry up. When he finally joined the group, he didn't look too pleased, rolling his eyes. "This is Peter, he is my date." Karen beamed at everyone. Lisa watched Peter as he placed an arm possessively around Karen's shoulders. "Nice to meet everyone, you will have to excuse us, we have places to see." He steered Karen towards the door, and Lisa could see the hurt in Karen's eyes, she gave her a wave. Lisa turned her attention back to the table filled with celebrities. "Well if I was in work mode now, I could make a ton of money." She said jokingly. Everyone around the table gave a half hearted chuckle.

Amanda and Lisa started chatting immediately and they spend a couple of hours talking about everything and anything. Lisa felt comfortable chatting with them all, and was surprised at how down to earth all of them were. Even the grumpy looking Martin turned out to be such a big sweetheart. She could see why Martin and Amanda were together. They were so cute together, joking around with each other, having inside jokes. She wished she could also have such a relationship someday. She looked over to where Benedict was watching her. She could see a blush creeping up when he was caught staring at her. She winked at him.

She finished her drink, getting up. "Thank you all for a lovely evening. I should be heading home." Amanda gestured to Martin that they should stay. Benedict looked at Martin quizzically, "I am just getting her a taxi then I will be back." As Lisa and Benedict made their way outside, Amanda ran up to them. Amanda took Lisa's phone, and inserted her number. "Text me, then we can go have a coffee sometime, and I could show you more of London." She said as she handed Lisa her phone back, giving her a hug.

When Ben and Lisa got outside, he hailed her a taxi. Benedict stood next to Lisa, kicking absentmindedly at the pavement. After a couple of seconds he took a deep breath, he handed Lisa his phone "Will you please type in your number." Lisa smiled at him "You trust me with your phone, wow that is big" she typed her number in nervously, handing him back his phone as the taxi pulled up. Benedict opened the door for her. "Goodnight Lisa" he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Lisa found herself wanting to kiss him, she almost pleaded with her eyes. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn. "Goodnight Benedict." She slipped into the seat. Watching him as the taxi took off.

When her taxi turned the corner Benedict headed back inside, quickly typing a text:

*_Please let me know when you get home. Benedict_*

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, making his way over to the table. He could see Amanda was bursting with questions. He winked at her as he walked past, walking to the bar, getting them a round of drinks.

When he got back to the table Amanda was practically jumping up and down in her seat. "So come on spill the beans, why her? Don't get me wrong she seems lovely, but Ben her job is to take photos of famous people, her job is to catch us doing something that will sell papers." Benedict sat back in his seat, watching her. "I'm surprised, you usually see the best in everyone, and you even love the people who send you hate mail, just to piss them off. I don't know Amanda, there's just something." Amanda was about to say something "Yes Ben, but you know how I feel about the Paps." Benedict looked at her cocking his head to one side "Amanda, she's still new to the profession, she isn't like the others, and not all of them are bad." Amanda was about to say something when Martin interjected. "Ben all Amanda is trying to say is be careful. I haven't seen you this happy in a while mate, just be careful."

When Lisa got back to the flat, she knocked on the door. Not wanting to barge in on something. Karen opened it after a couple of seconds, and Lisa could see that she had been crying. "Karen what happened?" Lisa closed the door behind her, taking Karen into her arms, giving her a big hug, holding her tightly as the other girl started to cry. Through sobs, Karen explained how Peter had dropped her off and said he wasn't comfortable with her high flying lifestyle, and she shouldn't phone or text him. "How pathetic can one man be?" asked Lisa to no one in particular. "Karen I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen." Karen wriggled loose from the hug, stepping back holding Lisa at arm length, looking her in the eyes. "Lisa this is not your fault. We haven't known each other for long, but you are my best friend, I want to see you happy, Peter wasn't the right one, or this wouldn't have happened." Karen gave Lisa a big smile. Pulling her to the couch, come on I think we have earned ourselves an episode of Sherlock, you need to watch the last episode of season 2.

Lisa sat down on the couch as Karen popped in the DVD. Lisa couldn't understand why on earth Karen would then place a box of tissues on the table. Karen sat down next to Lisa on the couch. "Hold onto your horses, this is a rollercoaster ride." As the theme tune played, Lisa turned slightly to Karen. "Do you think this could go any further, I mean Benedict and I, do you think there is a chance?" Karen looked at Lisa, "Lisa there are no guarantees in life. Just go with it, whatever will be, will be." Karen turned her attention back to the show; Lisa took this as end of the conversation. Just then her phones text tone went off. She looked at the unknown number. When she opened it, she could see it was send almost an hour ago. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw from who it was. She quickly typed a reply.

_*Sorry just got your text; I am safe at home, thanks for great night. Lisa*_

As the battery was about to die, she quickly ran to her room, plugging her phone in to charge. She went back to the couch, turning her attention back to the show, it was so intense. By the time Sherlock was standing on the roof, and Moriarty was lying dead behind him, Lisa was sobbing into one of the throw pillows. Karen placed an arm around Lisa holding her tightly. When John was standing by Sherlock's grave she was calming down, the camera zoomed in on Sherlock's face and Lisa jumped up onto the couch jumping up and down, "I knew he couldn't be dead!" Karen shook her head "You liar, you cried like a baby!" Lisa looked down at Karen, her face broke into a smile, "Says the one who was crying just as hard, and you knew what was coming." Lisa sat down again on the couch next to Karen. "Please say there is another season" Karen got up and headed to the television. Lisa was snuggling into the couch again, getting ready for the next episode. Karen switched off the television, placing the DVD back in his case. "Sorry I had to wait 2 years, so you can wait until tomorrow." Karen took the DVD and walked to the door, "Sweet dreams." Lisa stared after at her, mouth open. "Come on you can't be that cruel" Lisa sighed and decided to call it a night walking to her room.

When she walked into her room, she saw the light flashing on her phone. She opened the text and read it

_*I was about to send out a search party. Ben*_

_*What are you doing?*_

The last one again was a while ago, and looking at the time, Lisa saw it was almost 1am, she decided to not send a text back, she was sure he was already asleep. She quickly went to the bathroom, doing her evening ablutions, when she got back to her room, dressed in her flannel checked pants and a tank top, her eye was caught again by the flashing light. She grabbed her book and phone from the dresser, and hopped into her bed. Reading the text

_*Lisa should I be worried? Are you okay? Please answer. Ben*_

Lisa smiled, and quickly typed a text back.

_*Sorry, phone was charging while I watched you jump of a building, thought it was too late to answer. Lisa*_

Lisa got under the covers, opening her book and starting to read. She heard her phone buzzing again. She finished reading the sentence, checking her phone again.

_*Oh no, please say you didn't, I am sorry. Are you okay? B*_

_*Karen introduced me to it, it's a great show, I'm okay now, so sad when he did that. L*_

_*Should I come over and comfort you ;) B*_

This made Lisa giggle, before she could even answer him, the phone buzzed again. She almost fumbled with it, she was so excited.

_*That was an extremely bad attempt at flirting. My brain isn't functioning this late. Sweet dreams. B*_

_*I thought it was cute way of flirting. Sweet dreams Mr. Cumberbatch. L*_

Lisa decided to try and get some sleep, switching off the light and snuggling into her duvet, her last thoughts before falling asleep was of a tall, dark haired blue/green eyed man, holding her close to him, her face in his hands. His thumb stroking her bottom lip before he leans closer, capturing her lips with his. Kissing her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Benedict got back to his flat, Amanda's words still playing in his mind. She was right, he was mad to fall for Lisa, but there was just something about her. Maybe it was the beautiful red hair, those eyes maybe the way she was so cute when she was clumsy. Benedict then went to his bathroom, taking a shower, slipping on a pair of sweats, going to his bedroom. When he got into his bed, he wanted to keep texting Lisa all through the night; he had a long day tomorrow working on a couple of radio dramas. He stared at the stack of scripts, waiting for him to be read. He placed his phone on the night stand when a text came through.

*Benedict this is your mother, you haven't phoned in a while. Lunch Saturday, no excuses*

He couldn't help smiling at his mother's text; she was always this way with him. People who didn't know how their relationship worked would've thought her very rude. He just smiled and sends her a quick reply. He was about to add that he met someone when he remembered how she reacted the last time. "Hold on Benedict, don't rush it." He chuckled to himself, "Now you're talking to yourself, you have lost it." He switched of his light and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of a certain red head.

The next day Lisa felt like she was walking on a cloud, she had to keep reminding herself to focus on her work. At lunch time she met up with Burt and a couple of other photographers. They decided that since she is new to London they would show her the ropes and short cuts through London. When she got to the tiny restaurant, she was greeted warmly by Burt; he had already ordered a cup of coffee for her. "So young lady, who has givin you that sparkle in your eye?" He winked at her. Lisa could feel how red she was blushing. "Wouldn't you like to know, but it's my secret, we all know paps can't keep a secret." Burt chuckled at her joke, he felt so protective over this young lady. "So I have some rumours flying around about some famous people and their whereabouts for the day." He said before draining his cup of tea and checking his watch. "First up is Prince Harry, who has a lunch date," he pointed to Lisa to finish her coffee while getting up. "Then a rumour has it Martin Freeman is back in town, I know his usual spots, we will be going there." Lisa felt her stomach drop, she couldn't go stalking Martin, he was Ben's friend. She finished her coffee and followed Burt, she made a mental note not to take pictures of him.

When they arrived at an up market bistro on Regent Street, she could see a small group of photographers has received the same tip as Burt. She smiled at how desperately some were pushing at others to get the best view. "Hold on to your camera tightly Lisa, we don't want it to fall again." Burt called over his shoulder as he headed to the group, taking his place and setting up his camera. They found out from the others that the date has already arrived and they are just waiting for the Prince. Lisa got her camera ready; she could feel the excitement building with the anticipation of the royals' arrival. This made her think back on how much she wished she could've been in London when the royal baby was born, but she was still a student back then, just finishing her course, and she still had to convince her parents to let her come to London.

When they black car stopped at the curb, Lisa and Burt both took as many pictures of the prince as he made his way to the door of the bistro, she couldn't believe how casual he was. Waving at some of the people he recognised in their little group. When he went inside, Burt pulled her aside, pointing to her camera. "Let's see what you got?" she smiled at him while quickly pulling up the pictures she just took. She felt confident as she looked through them with Burt. She was puzzled why he didn't check his. "Why aren't you checking?" she said pointing to his camera, he smiled at her, tapping his nose, "Instinct, I know there will be crappy ones and good ones. When you look at them on the screen you will be tempted to delete the perfect ones." He looked at his watch again. "We are behind schedule, let's go." He ran to the curb, hailing a taxi for them.

Benedict was stepping out of the BBC studios where he finished the first of two radio dramas that were recorded today. He walked to the smoker's area; he just needed one drag to get him through the rest of the day. As he was pulling a cigarette out of the package his phone started ringing, he smiled when he saw it was Martin. "Hey Martin, how's your first day back going?" He heard Martin chuckle at the other end of the line, "It's good, Amanda and the kids wants you to join us for lunch, where are you?" Benedict checked his watch to see how long he still has before the next session starts "I'm at the BBC broadcast house, where will I get you?" Martin was distracted by one of the kids chatting to him, when he remembered he was on the phone. "We are at a small restaurant on Paddington Street, get over here. I'll text you the address." Benedict quickly placed the cigarette back into its package, making a phone call to his agent, asking her to phone and say he might be late, to which she replied "No shit Sherlock, you're always late, but I will phone." He hung up; deciding to make his way on foot, since it wasn't to far, and it was such a lovely day out.

The taxi pulled up on Paddington street, as they were getting out of the taxi Lisa looked at Burt who took out a cigarette from its package, "Do you take taxi's everywhere you go?" she tried to cover her nose and mouth without attracting too much attention, she hated the smell of smoke and was in fact allergic to it, added to that she had Asthma as well, she usually avoided smokers all together. She tried to feel if she remembered to pack her inhaler. The usual spot where she kept it in her bag was empty; it must have fallen out this morning. Burt saw the anxiety in Lisa's face, "Not usually no, thought it will be a treat for you, we will take the tube next time, promise." He saw her eyeing his cigarette, "Want one?" he offered the package to her. She shook her head so fast he was feeling drunk for her, "No thanks, I'm actually allergic." Bert quickly stuffed the cigarette back into the package, snapping it in half. "Sorry love, I didn't think. The restaurant is this way, Martin and his family always come here, it should be quiet, it's a school day and that means the kids aren't with them. Thank God." Lisa looked puzzled; he then explained further "Both of them hates pictures of the kids popping up. It's understandable, I have a strict no kids' policy with all of the photo's I take, you don't want to open that can of worms. Remember that Lisa, no photo is ever worth it."

Burt walked to a small bench outside a quaint little restaurant. The bench was facing the other way from the restaurant but Burt positioned himself on it, using the back rest to hold his camera steady. He started taking photos Lucy looked around she couldn't even see anyone standing nearby. "Can you see them?" she asked Burt while searching the crowds. Burt nodded his head towards the door of the restaurant, and Lisa saw in the window booth was Martin and Amanda chatting away. She took her camera out and took a couple of pictures to give to her editor. At least it will earn her a little more than normal. She looked at the surrounding area, it was so lovely. She decided to take a couple of pictures to send back home to her parents. While snapping a couple she could see through her view finder, a now familiar face approaching through the crowds. She could see he was looking for a specific place and decided not to bother him, she continued taking pictures of the buildings.

From behind her she could here Burt whistling, and mumbling "Jackpot" under his breath. She knew he probably spotted Benedict striding past. When she turned around she could see what was getting Burt so excited. In the window of the restaurant, Benedict was hugging Martin and Amanda, "Love, you better get some; this will make your editor so happy you will be able to stay away from work for months and she will still pay you with a bonus!" Burt was taking pictures like it was his last day. Lisa started to take a couple and decided to like Burt not check any of them. "Time to act like the professionals Lisa" she kept thinking to herself. Lisa and Burt took photos for a couple of minutes more, before deciding to call it a day, as they both had to get to other assignments. They both headed to the tube station where Burt showed her how to get to her next stop. As they parted ways Lisa's text alert went off.

*Saw you outside, would've loved spending the afternoon with you. What are you doing tonight? B*

Lisa practically started glowing, she typed a message back but saw she had no signal, and decided to send it later.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: I am going into hospital for a while, so might not be able to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please stick around I will continue as soon as I feel up to it_

Benedict was in a great mood on his way back to the BBC, he always felt relaxed after spending time with Martin and Amanda, the children were lovely as always, and they were so excited to have their dad back. He guessed that is one of the downside of making a name for yourself, he knew that even he would have trouble with that, spending so much time in different locations, leaving your family behind. That is probably why he hasn't settled down yet. It kept nagging at the back of his mind. He pushed it aside once again, as a certain red head made her way back onto his mind. He remembered how he had watched her outside the restaurant, she probably didn't notice him watching her, or else she would have waved at least. He was just a little worried, he could see she wasn't really into taking pictures of them, her focus more on the scenery than on them, but the man she was with, had eyes for only them. He hoped someone told her about the no picture policy when it comes to Martin and Amanda's children. He wanted to text her about it, but didn't want to intrude on her career, besides the kids weren't at the table the whole time, spending some time in the children's area. As he entered the BBC building he checked his phone one last time, hoping she would've send a reply by now, but there was still nothing.

Lisa made her way back to the office, clutching her camera bag close to her. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator when she got to the office. When she reached her cubicle she quickly plugged in her camera so excited to see what the afternoon has delivered. She opened the camera folder and started to sync the device with the newly labelled folder on her computer. She quickly checked her mail while jotting down dates in her planner. When they were finally synced she started sorting through the pictures, moving the usable ones to a separate folder. She could see what Burt was talking about; there were some she would've deleted on her camera that actually turned out pretty good. She quickly attached the ones of Prince Harry to an email and sends them to her editor. She then turned to the ones she took of Martin. The scenery types she moved to her personal folder and then started looking through the others to see if there was anything usable. She was just focusing on one of Benedict walking towards the restaurant when her editor walked past, she could hear the little squeak escaping the flamboyant older man. He doubled back standing behind, squeezing her shoulders in excitement. "This is your lucky day, that earns you some extra cash." He took a deep breath "He is so dishy, really makes the heart race, doesn't he?" He looked expectantly at Lisa, waiting for an answer. Lisa felt the blush rising in her cheeks, he gave her a wink and walked away, calling over his shoulder "Don't worry girly, he has the same effect on everyone." Lisa quickly saved the photo's folders, not bothering to look further. She grabbed her belongings, making her way home. It's been a long day. She looks at her phone, wanting to hear if Karen wants to go have drinks, when she saw she never answered Benedict's text. She hit the send button, making her way back to the apartment.

Benedict finished for the day, and walked out the door of the BBC, it was such a lovely day that he thought he will take the tube and walk home from the station. He pulled on his cap, adjusting it on his head, zipping up his jacket. He has learned that by wearing everyday clothes he could blend into a crowd without attracting too much attention. It also helped that he did not sport the black Sherlock curls at the moment, preferring the shorter hair. He popped his earphones in his ears, starting his music player on his phone. He made his way to the tube station. When he sat down in the tube, he pulled out one of the scripts, going over it. From the corner of his eye he could see some people pointing and trying to take photos of him without him noticing. He rolled his eyes, knowing it will spread like wild fire. The last ones actually made him chuckle with some of the meme they came up with. He turned his attention back to the script, when the chords of Bonfire heart starting playing in his ear he could feel the smile spreading across his face. He pulled out his phone deciding to text Lisa.

*Your song just played on my phone, on my way home. Can I take you out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us. Pick you up at 7. B*

He knew she wouldn't get it right away since there was no signal, but he didn't want to forget. He turned his attention back to the script, making a note on the front page for his agent that he will be taking on this project.

Lisa went into the apartment, "Karen, are you home?" she couldn't hear anyone in the apartment. She walked through to her room, dumping everything on her bed. She then checked Karen's room finding it deserted. She quickly grabbed her phone heading back to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, it felt strange being home alone. Stretching out on the couch she just started dozing off when her text alert went off. She checked her phone, the now familiar smile spreading across her face when she saw who it was.

*Sounds like fun, what time should I be ready? L*

She smiled, stretching out, quickly running to her room, rummaging through her wardrobe looking for something to wear. She decided on black tights and cute flowery dress with boots, she was applying her makeup when she heard Karen entering the flat. She quickly ran to her door, "Karen I need help, my hair, Benedict and I are going out tonight." Karen bounded into the room, grabbing Lisa brush. "Hallo to you too, how was your day?" Karen winked at her, starting to braid Lisa's hair in a complicated side plait. Karen finished quickly. "I need a drink; can you join me for a glass before you leave?" Karen walked out of the room not waiting for an answer. Lisa shook her head smiling while applying mascara as a finishing touch. She then lightly sprayed DKNY Be delicious on her wrist, smelling the sweet smell of green apples. She gave a last quick glance into the mirror, "well that's as good as it's going to get."

She ran to the living room, finding Karen on the couch with a glass of wine, she poured a glass for herself. "So how was your day?" Karen looked at her, shaking her head, "It was okay, until I went on Twitter, did you know your boyfriend has a way of making his way everywhere?" she pulled out her phone handing it to Lisa, Lisa looked at the phone, finding a couple of photos of Benedict in the tube, looking at scripts, looking at his phone with a soft smile playing on his lips. She looked at Karen, "he isn't my boyfriend, we haven't discussed anything, and to be honest, he is famous." She stuck her tongue out at Karen. The intercom alert went off, Karen jumped out, pushing Lisa out of the way, running to intercom. "Only tall dark, blue eyed boys are allowed entrance." They could hear a pause from the other side, "Um Karen is that you, it's Benedict." Lisa giggled pressing the buzzer opening the door, "Come on up Benedict"

Karen giggled walking out of the living room, heading to her room. She turned around walking backwards, "Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she blew Lisa a kiss, skipping to her room. Lisa blushed; she heard a soft knock on the door. She walked over to the door, taking a deep breath opening the door. She smiled when she saw his mouth drop when he saw her. Benedict leaned in to give her a hug; he took a deep breath taking in the sweet perfume that now reminded him of her. "Shall we head out?" He held the door open for her, taking her hand, leading her downstairs to a waiting car. He opened the car door for her, letting her slide in.

As they weaved their way through the traffic, Benedict held Lisa's hand, lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. They kept exchanging glances. When the car pulled up outside a restaurant, Benedict jumped out, holding the door open for Lisa. He took her hand again, leading her into the restaurant. The waitress recognised Benedict immediately, Lisa smiled, and at least she knew they would be getting excellent service. They were shown to a table in the middle of the restaurant, the elegant decor of the restaurant impressed Lisa, she couldn't think of ever being in such a lavish restaurant before. They spend an evening chatting and enjoying the wonderful food and wine. Lisa was impressed with Benedict knowledge of the food and which wines goes with which foods. Both of them felt calm and relaxed in each other's company. Lisa was amazed at how well Benedict handled interruptions from fans, taking photos with them, and signing any piece of paper they could find. Lisa chuckled at the way Benedict took photos with his fans, always doing a pointy finger. Some of the fans even asked for it.

After they finished their dessert of Tiramisu Benedict leaned over, "Do you care for a walk? My flat isn't far from here; we can have a coffee there and then I will take you home afterwards." Lucy could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. They left the restaurant hand-in-hand, walking leisurely down the street. Lisa closed her jacket pulling it closer to her body for warmth. When Benedict felt her shiver, he pulled her in closer, placing his arm around her for warmth. When they reached his apartment, Benedict opened the door for her, ushering her inside.

As she stepped into the open plan apartment, her eyes were drawn to the floor to ceiling bookshelves covering the far wall, she was immediately drawn to it, she walked over, looking over the titles, Benedict walked over to her standing behind her. He pulled her into him, placing his arms around her, holding her close, he leaned forward kissing her neck softly, taking in how wonderful she smelled. Lisa let out her breath she didn't even realise she was holding. She felt secure in his arms. She turned around facing him, he kissed her gently on the lips, when he pulled away, he looking into her eyes, searching for permission. "Do you want coffee Lisa?" She stood on tip toe, pulling his head down, kissing him. "No thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Benedict raised an eyebrow at her, not sure if he understood her, Lisa smiled at him, "Lets watch something on the television, it's still early, might like a coffee later." She winked at him; she could see him relax again. Wondering to herself, what he thought she meant when saying no to coffee. Benedict took her hand in his, leading her over to the couch, Lisa could feel a slight blush colouring her cheeks. He sat down, pulling her down beside him; he pulled her close to him, placing an arm around her shoulder. Lisa rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He picked up a remote from the side table, switching on the television. It was on a random station. Lisa heard the theme tune of Doctor Who, she lifted her head, watching the screen, "What is this, I know Karen likes it." Benedict smiled down at her, "You mean you don't know about the Doctor? You sure have missed out." Benedict launched into an introduction to Doctor Who, "I used to watch it every now and then, not really following because my schedule doesn't allow for so much free time, but it's a guilty pleasure every now and then." Lisa made a mental note to start watching it. After a while she turned her attention to Benedict, studying his profile. He glanced at her smiling when he caught her staring.

He muted the television, turning to her. "Lisa, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I really like you, and would like to get to know you even more." Lisa smiled at him, "I would like that very much." Benedict smiled down at her. Lisa watched him again. "Ben, we need some ground rules." He looked at her confusion showing in his eyes. He nodded once, "Go ahead." He said encouragingly. Lisa took a deep breath, "Rule one, don't announce it just yet, I have seen your fandom going crazy over rumours, I don't even want to know what they will do with the truth." He chuckled to himself, "Yes they can be a little enthusiastic sometimes." Lisa raised an eyebrow at him, "A little." Benedict looked at her, "My turn, No photos of me taken by you, should be published in the newspaper you work for." Lisa thought about that for a while, "Okay well then I have broken that rule, I took some this afternoon, and my editor already has a copy of them. Sorry." Lisa looked down at her hands, rubbing them nervously. Benedict felt guilty for setting this rule. He gave a soft sigh "Okay rule change, you can give them the ones that are paparazzi style, but personal ones of us, and those taken on dates, will not be in the paper." Lisa smiled at him, "Deal!" Lisa looked thoughtfully at his bookcase again, Benedict studied her loving the little frown forming on her forehead, Lisa took a deep breath, "I have to go home now and then, how would you feel about that?" Benedict pretended the look shocked "Really, you don't say," he smiled at her "I understand that, and I would like to go with you once, I loved South Africa." Lisa nudged him gently in the ribs with her elbow "Maybe this time, I will keep you safe and show you where not to go in the middle of the night." Benedict smiled at her, leaning down, whispering softly "Will you be my body guard?" He kissed her softly on the lips, taking her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

Lisa broke the kiss by pushing him gently away "I take that as a yes?" Benedict smiled, "It's a yes, I have many trips coming up, to America, and I would love you to join me on one or two, if you want to?" Lisa jumped up, "I have always wanted to go to America, just try and stop me mister." She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks flushed from excitement. Benedict leaned back into the couch. "I like it when you get excited about things. You remind me to do the same." Lisa walked back to the couch. Benedict took her hand in his, looking up at her, "The rule about the travelling is, even though we are apart, we must make time to talk. I've seen too many relationships collapsing because of the stresses of so much travelling." Lisa nodded, she suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, Benedict stood up, not letting go of her hand, he stepped closer, intertwining his fingers with hers again. "Lisa, what is bothering you?" Lisa looked up at him, biting her lip. "Ben, there is one thing that we must be clear about." She took a deep breath, a slight blush creeping up her neck again. Benedict was starting to really like that blush, it made her look so young and innocent. She looked at her watch "Gosh look at the time, Will you please take me home?" Benedict was confused but decided that she will bring it up when she was ready for it. "Sure, I will quickly get my keys."

As he was driving through the late night traffic of London, making his way to Lisa's flat, he kept glancing at her, concerned at the thoughtful look on her face as she stared out at the passing buildings. He pulled up next to her building, parking the car. He jumped out running around to open her door, but she already opened the door by the time he reached it. She looked up at him, "I had a wonderful time, my dear sir." She said smiling up at him; he leaned down kissing her softly. "Sleep well my dear lady." She reached up kissing him on the cheek, "Let me know when you're home, I don't want to worry about you." She turned around, skipping to the door; she turned around when she reached the door, blowing him a kiss. She slipped into the building, leaving Benedict slightly confused and amused. He got into the car, making his way back to his flat

Lisa slipped into the building, leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath, she knew she should have told him, but how, she ran up the stairs, making her way to the one person she knew who would have all the answers. She knocked on the door once before opening it. "Karen! Karen! Are you home?" she listened for an answer, "I'm in my room." Lisa ran to the door, knocking softly "Are you decent?" Lisa went into Karen's room, finding her sprawled on her bed with her laptop, Lisa could see Karen was watching Doctor Who again, and it was the same episode that she and Benedict started watching earlier. "What is that episode called?" Lisa asked flopping down on the bed next to Karen "It was showing earlier on television." Karen paused the episode "It's called Human Nature, it's one of my favourite episodes, it shows David Tennant's Doctor which is number 10, being protected by his companion, she looks after him even though they haven't known each other for very long." Karen took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I get carried away by it." Lisa smiled shaking her head, "I don't mind. Maybe I will watch an episode with you soon, Benedict likes it, so will have to catch up." Karen smiled knowingly at Lisa, "So does this mean you two are an item?" Lisa smiled, nodding once. "But Karen, I asked him to not announce it yet, so please it's a secret." Karen was practically bouncing on the bed, "I knew it, I knew you would end up together."

Lisa watched Karen closely, "Karen, there is something I want to know, don't take it the wrong way, but how do you know when it's the right time to," Lisa blushed again "you know, take the next step?" Karen stopped her happy dance looking thoughtfully at Lisa, "Sweetie, does this mean, you haven't?" Lisa nodded shyly, "Yes, I'm still a virgin. I feel so silly about it, but if this gets really serious, it means it will happen, and I need to know, when do you think is the right time?" Karen stared at Lisa for a short time "Maybe I'm not the right person to ask this, you know my track record. But Lisa," she turned facing Lisa, looking her in the eyes "You will need to tell him that you aren't ready, don't get his hopes up. I know Benedict is a gentleman, but he will expect something to happen sooner or later." Karen smiled at Lisa "But remember one thing, don't do anything until you're not ready, and believe me, you'll know." Karen got up, pulling Lisa with her "Come on let me introduce you to the Doctor, starting with Nine."

On his way home, Benedict's phone rang; looking at the caller ID he could see it was his mother. He answered the phone, putting it on speaker phone. "Mum how are you?" His mother gave a slight chuckle on the other end of the line, "And a hallo to you too dear, where are you?" Benedict smiled quickly checking the time, "I'm actually near your place, are you still awake, and able to receive guests? I have some news." He could hear his mother shouting to his father "Tim, get the tea pot out, Benedict is coming over." Ben chuckled softly "Mum does that mean I can quickly come over." He waited a couple of seconds hearing a commission on the other end "Sorry dear, yes, we are waiting, and since it's getting late, will you be sleeping over?" Benedict pulled up in a parking space outside their building "Yes I'll stay over." Before heading up to their flat, he quickly sends a text to Lisa.

*Stopping at my mums, sweet dreams my Lisa. B*

He smiled as he made his way to his parents flat. He knew he shouldn't tell his mother yet, but he just needed to tell someone. Just before he went in, his text alert sounded.

*Sweet dreams my mommy's boy ;)*


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry it took so long, writers block is a bitch, I have already started with the next chapter and hopefully it will be uploaded this weekend. Please leave a review, tell me where I can improve and any suggestions will be appreciated. Thank you for reading

He smiled as he knocked on the door, waiting for his mom to open it. He could hear her shuffling on the other side of the door, trying to hide the big smile on his face, knowing it will give him away immediately, and his mother always read him like an open book. But he wasn't quick enough, when she opened the door she gave his face one look, took his arm, pulling him inside, he was quite surprised at how forceful she could be. "Who is she and when did you meet her?" She said with a big grin on her face. Benedict gave her a quick kiss on the cheek walking into the living room where he found his father sleeping in a chair, the evening paper open on his chest. He walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the head, which woke the old man from his slumber. "Benedict! Good to see you son." Timothy gave him one look and with a wicked grin, he beckoned him to sit down in the chair across from him, "Who's the bird Benedict?" His mother came bustling into the room. "Don't tell the story before I'm done with the tea." She said excitedly, running out again. Benedict sat down on the chair, stretching out his long legs, his parents were always so enthusiastic about his life.

When his mother came back she was carrying a tray with a teapot, three cups and a large plate with assorted cookies on. He smiled at her taking the tray from her, placing it on the little table in the middle of the chairs. He quickly poured them each a cup, handing each on theirs in turn. When he sat down, he gave a sigh, knowing he should probably start before his mother got on his case. He took a long sip from tea, savouring the wonderful taste; his mother knew exactly how he likes his tea. He could see she was getting impatient with him; she gently drummed her fingers on the arm rest, clutching the cup in her other. His father watched him over his tea cup while taking sips of tea. "Go on then!" his mother finally exclaimed, "You are going to give me a nervous breakdown" she placed the untouched cup of tea back on the table, leaning forward in anticipation. Benedict gave her his most dashing smile. "You are always so impatient mother, probably where I got it from." When his cup was empty, he placed it next to Wanda's sitting back in his chair, crossing his legs. "I met a gi-"

his mother squealed and Benedict just shook his head at her. "Do you want to know or are you going to make up your own story?" His mother smiled, clamping a hand across her mouth. "Go on son." His father said encouragingly.

He took a deep breath starting over. "I met a girl, we've only been out a couple of times, Martin and Amanda have met her." he saw his mother wanting to say something and he held a hand up to stop her. "Her name is Lisa, she is a" he stopped, wondering if he should tell them about her career, "Photographer, yes she is a photographer." He smiled brightly at their confused faces. "Have we seen any of her work?" his father asked genuinely interested. "I'm not sure dad, she is new to London, she is from South Africa." He sat back, watching them process the news. He could see the wheels in his mothers head starting to turn. He waited patiently for her to start firing with all kinds of questions, he wasn't disappointed, and it didn't take her long. "Is she planning on staying here permanently? What about her parents? Does she always want to be a photographer? How many kids does she want?" With the last question Benedict quickly stopped her. "Hold on mum, you know that isn't a question you land on a girl this early on. As I said we've only been out a couple of times." With that he looked desperately at his dad, pleading with his eyes for a change of subject. Timothy quickly caught it, and tapping his nose with his forefinger, "What did you think of the F1 last weekend?" Benedict smiled gratefully at him, thanking him. "It was good, I have news, I might be going to the Malaysian F1." His dad and he started talking cars, while Wanda watched him closely. She could tell this girl was good for him, but she needed more information about her.

It was getting late, and Benedict excused himself, heading to his old room, as he got ready for bed he could only think of one person, he quickly send her a text. He slipped into bed and fell asleep with a big smile on his face

The next afternoon, while Lisa was getting ready to go explore her local surroundings she received another text from Benedict asking her where she would be. She send him the details, while checking her mails on her laptop and could see someone was attempting to call her on Skype, when she opened the window she quickly sat down, smiling at her mom and dad. "Hey guys how are you doing?" Her dad waved enthusiastically at her while her mom nudged him in the ribs to sit still. "We are good, your dad just finished watching rugby and as you can see his team won." Her dad waved a big Cheetah team flag across the screen, obscuring her view of her parents, singing the Cheetah song, which irritated her, but she kept smiling, clapping her hands to show her support. "Tell me what you did today mom." Her she asked her mom. "No you first" she said eagerly, Lisa knew it was a lifelong dream of hers to see London, and she hoped they could come and visit soon, she smiled to herself, thinking of how she would introduce her parents to Benedict. "Earth to Lisa" her mom brought her back to the present day. Her mom almost knocked her dad out of the way, grabbing their laptop and Lisa could see she was moving with it. "Mom what are you doing?" she asked staring at the screen, feeling kind of sea sick from the movement.

Her mom stopped, looking closely at the screen. "Lisa, do you have something to tell me?" her mother asked sternly, she knew she would be less than pleased to hear Lisa had a boyfriend, as she wanted her to focus on setting up her career. She blushed, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She could hear her front door open and Karen waltzing down the hall, she wished she would come into the living room, so she wouldn't have to explain to her mother at this stage, but she heard Karen going into the kitchen. She turned back to her mother, smiling nervously. She started mumbling and her mother almost shouted at her "Stop with the mumbling and come out with it. Are you in trouble?" Lisa stopped looking shocked at her mother, "No mom! It's not like that. I met someone, we are just getting to know each other, it's nothing too serious." She slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms, huffing at her mother. "Lisa sweetie," her mother said soothingly. "I have your best interests at heart, just be careful. Do you want to tell me about him? What does he do? Is he handsome?" Lisa smiled, and answered all her mother's questions "He is an actor, a very good one, and he is gorgeous mom, he is also incredibly intelligent, he knows about anything and everything." She could see her mother smiling at her and she knew that she was happy with Lisa's answers.

A text alerted her to the fact that she had told Benedict where they could meet, "Um, mom that is him, we are meeting soon; I need to go, talk to you later?" They waved their goodbyes and she could still hear her dad singing the song in the background, their poor neighbours she thought to herself. She quickly ran to her room, grabbing her handbag making her way to the park a block away.

When she arrived she was surprised to find Benedict already waiting for her. He gave her a quick hug. "Hey, it's my job to be late." He said jokingly. She smiled at him as he hooked her arm in his, and they started walking along the footpath. "Sorry my parents wanted to Skype, and I couldn't say no." She looked at him, blushing slightly. "They guessed there was someone in my life by the way." He looked at her, a big grin spread across his face. The little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. "Mine too, I was put through the third degree last night." He placed his arm around her shoulder holding her close, "I guess people will know sooner or later. Maybe I should get my publicist to announce something?" Lisa found herself shaking her head, "Please not yet, I like it just being between us for now." He smiled at her, leaning down kissing her softly on the lips. He took her hand, leading the way to one of his favourite pubs. "Have you had pub food yet since you've been here?" she shook her head, following him.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about their childhoods, education, favourite movies, to which Lisa replied she recently changed her favourite. "Third Star. It made me cry like a baby. Let me tell you one thing, I never want to watch another movie where you die, do you hear me? He chuckled shaking his head, "Sorry, but that is a promise I cannot keep and you know that." He leaned across the table, kissing her again. Their hands interlaced joining them across the table. He gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I need to go to Malaysia this week, what is the chance of you joining me?" he whispered in her ear. She looked at him surprise in her eyes, "If my passport allows for it, I will love to join you."


End file.
